Give and Take
by Charlie Hunnams babymomma
Summary: Bella is drop dead sexy, confident and doesn't let anyone walk over her. She moves back home with Charlie and a certain sexy wolf imprints on her. Imprinting is even more powerfull then ever dscribed before. So what will happen when Bella attracks more mythical creatures. The ties of brotherhood will be broken and lines will be crossed. Good thing Bella loves a good show.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story, so bare with me. I own nothing. Enjoy!

B POV

I feel the crisp air blow my long black hair around me as I exit the small airport in Forks. I walk over to a near by bench and deposit my tired body onto the the cold metal. My long winter coat does nothing to ease the bone chilling coldness of my surroundings. I want nothing more then to close my eyes and escape to the land of dreams, but I don't want anyone stealing my suitcase and or me. You just can't trust kidnapers nowadays.

I know once I see my dad Charlie again my mood will improve extremely! I haven't seen my old man in at least a year and a half because of Renee my flighty self centered mother. It's because of her and her selfishness that I only got to see my daddy during the summer since I was four. My dad fought hard for me, but because courts like to side with the mother more often then not I had to live with mother dearest.

Thank God Renee got remarried to that scum Phil. Now that she has a new husband she doesn't want me hanging around. Fine by me! Now I don't have to live with Phil and his disgusting habits and wandering eyes. Like I would want anything to do with him and his beer belly. Cruel Ella can keep him and his man boobs.

I can't believe im finally home were I belong. Forks and the small bordering reservation La Push is were I belong. Some can't wait to get out. Not me. I love it here, this is were I belong. With my family. If only Charlie will hurry up. I really need to feel the warm embrace of my father to ease this chill.

C POV

As I step out of my police cruiser I see my baby girl, my reason for living. She looks so small and cold sitting on that lonely bench, I want nothing more then to cuddle her into my arms and never let go. She looks lost in her thoughts and I can't help but pause and take a good look at my angel. Her long jet black hair is in waves over her shoulders down to her small waist. Even in that big coat and sitting down you can tell she's a tiny thing no more than 5'1, 5'2.

My Isabella has the most beautiful face on earth. A face that could bring a man down to his knees in worship of her. Fuck im going to be betting boys off with a stick. Or my shot gun. Yes that sounds much better.

Bella starts to get restless and pulls her coat tighter around her small frame. Crap! Even through her coatIi can tell she has some major curves. Im going to need a bigger gun. It will be worth it to be with my best girl again. I start to walk over to my little girl with a huge smile slapped on my face. I finally have the chance to be the best father I can be. I finally have my reason for life home. As if she can sense me my beloved daughter looks up with magnificent green eyes and I fell whole. Note to self: pick up a machine gun.

Please review! Tell me what you think so far. The first few chapters are going to be all about character development.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

So I wrote and rewrote this chapter about seven times and I think I finally got it right. Thank you so much to everybody who hit favorite and are following my story so far it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to my 3 reviewers. Seeing your feed back was awesome! Please keep it coming! Everybody can be open and honest just don't get nasty. Enjoy!

B POV

I am officially home. I'm wrapped up tight in my daddy's arms and for the first time in a year and a half I feel loved. I don't know if anyone has noticed yet but i'm a tad bit of a daddy's girl. But who wouldn't be with a father like mine. We've been hugging for a few minutes now and people are starting to stare, but they can kiss my pale ass for all I care. Although by they way the men around here are staring at my nice plump backside, and giving Charlie death glares filled with jealousy and envy, I think i'll just leave 'em wanting more.

"Bells, i've missed you so much," Charlie whispered close to my ear and tightening his, surprisingly muscular arms around my petite shoulder's. "I'll never let you go ever again my angel I swear." He was holding back a sob, trying to stay strong for me. I, on the other hand, didn't have the will power to keep my tears of joy from trailing down my cheeks.

Charlie Pulled his head back a little and with warm brown eyes conveyed how much I mean to him and that it's okay to let go and cry. He would always be a shoulder to lean on. I knew that in my eyes he saw love and happiness and pride for being his little girl. His smile showed off his attractive laugh lines prominent. His jet black hair,the same color as mine, courtesy of our Native American roots, with specks of gray flying in the wind. For my daddy I put my heart on my sleeves. He let a lone tear fall.

J POV

She's close. I can the feel an undeniable pull strengthen each passing moment she comes closer to me. But it's not enough, not close enough. I can't see her, feel her, claim her as mine with my cock in her and my teeth marks ingrained on her neck. Yet.

Fuck. I need her. I won't stop until I find her. And if anybody tries to get in the way I will rip their fucking throats out. Be it me own father, it doesn't matter.

I'm so lost in my own thoughts of what I want to do to my woman first when I find her, I don't here my Ma walk in.

"She's close isn't she," my Ma could always read me like a book. Hopefully she doesn't know i'm fucking hard as a rock from my thoughts of finding my mate and bending her over my pick up truck and driving into her. Don't get me wrong, I will cherish her body with fever and make love to her often... after I claim her... and then some.

I'm so over come with the almost crippling weight of my imprint I can do nothing but nod my head.

A beautiful smile spreads on my Ma's equally beautiful face. She's probable already planning my wedding and spoiling her grand babies. I'm not ashamed to admit that my woman, who ever she might be, round with a child I implanted in her sounds like Heaven. I can just imagine impaling my huge member into her as I caress her round belly. Fuck this is the wrong time to think about this. I probably look like i'm having roid rage with how my blood pressure is rising with each fantasy. My breath is hitched and I can't sit still. I probable have a fierce expression on my face. Plus with my tall frame and muscles that a body builder would kill his mama for I probably look like I fit the bill.

I need her. Now.

I jump off the couch and run out the door, my Ma shaking her head as I go. I strip out of my clothes and tie them to my leg.

Once transformed into a hulking brown wolf, free to roam wherever I need, I let the pull of my imprint steer me in the direction of my woman.

I know that I have no control over whom I imprint on, but with any luck it will be the one girl that I have pined for for the last 11 years. I couldn't act on my feelings because of our age gab, her being five and myself being ten the first time I laid eyes on her.

A man/wolf could dream though. I know who ever she is she'll be perfect for me. She'll be the only woman i'll ever see again. And I can't chose who she is.

That doesn't stop me from imagining a black haired beauty with erotic green eyes.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The more reviews I receive for my hard work the faster I update! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! This is an extremely short chapter. Kind of a teaser/filler chapter.

J POV

I pushed my legs harder then ever before. My massive paws throwing dirt up into the air as I run with an unparalleled speed. The need to find my mate, pull her into my arms, and mark her as mine has never been this strong before.

I fazed for the first time when I was 17 and ever since then I have felt like half of my heart and soul have been missing. The pull of my imprint has always been there but pushed into the depths of my psyche. I'm not sure why that is. Maybe she wasn't old enough. Maybe because of the extreme distance put between us.

Before this week the only time I felt the full power of the imprint was a month after my first faze and I was about to have sex with some random girl. I rationalized in my mind that since I haven't found my imprint it wouldn't hurt anyone if I had a little fun.

Fuck was I wrong. Her touch felt like slim against my body. Her kisses made me want to gag. The moment she took ahold of my member it felt like it wanted to cut itself off. My heart twisted in agony in my felt like it was trying to kill itself. My whole body felt like it was on fire. It was an even more intense pain then fazing for the first time. I ran away before we could continue.

I later found out from my old man that my heart knew what I was doing. It knew I was about to betray my mate. The pain I felt really was my body trying to commit suicide for being selfish and going against the most sacred and beautiful gift blessed upon a man from the Gods. The pain lasted for weeks, my soul and myself not forgiving myself from spitting in the face of my imprint.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the foul stench of my enemy. The sickeningly sweet odor that makes my eyes water and my blood boil. This is the wrong fucking time for a fucking vamp to be on my reservation. I howl a fierce howl to contact my brothers. Shit is about to go down.

So ya it's really short bur i'll update soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

As some of you might have noticed I changed my user name. I recently found out the Kellan Lutz is newly single and in my dreams he comes across my profile and sees my love for him and comes to me in his time of need to support him... a girl can dream right? Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It wasn't many people but those how reviewed seem to really like my story and that makes me happy! PLEASE REVEIW!

J POV

I. CAN'T. FUCKING. BELIEVE. THIS. SHIT.

I finally have my mate within a short distance from me and the fucking Cullens decide this is the the perfect fucking moment to call a meeting.

I'm forced to unwilling push my mate into the back of my mind for the greater good. I need to focus and backup my brothers, not think about finding my goddess and ripping her clothes off with my teeth and showing her who she now belongs to...

"_God dammit, fucking focus Jacob_," Sam screams at me through the pack mind. _"After we see what the bloodsuckers want then you can search for your mate. Thin with your head not your dick." _

"_Yes alpha_."

Sam, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared and I all strengthen ourselves with the connection of our thoughts. We find our weaknesses and we lend each other strength. From them I receive focus to face our enemy and if need be to fight in battle. It's never come that before, the closest encounter is when Paul and the idiot of the Cullens got into a disagreement over who stepped over whose land and who bumped into who. The idiot being the one at fault.

" _Damn right he was the one that was wrong_." Paul called out. "_ Stupid fucker should be glad I didn't kill his pale, sparkily fairy ass._" We all shared a quick laugh, but sobered up as we came across the clearing they were waiting for us in.

With a quick prayer to our ancestors for strength and guidance we all copied their formation by standing side by side, Sam, as the alpha, in the middle, Then myself and Paul by his flanks as his second and third respectively. Quil, Embry to my right. Seth and Jared to Paul's left.

To the untrained eye these sick creatures look beautiful, but there's no fooling us. We see them for what they really are. Disgusting, ugly, unnatural devils who should be eliminated. The more humane they try to act the more we hate them and want to kill them. Their bleach like odor makes our noses itch, our eyes water and our throats burn. They smell like death

" Ya well you don't exactly smell like peaches and cream yourself mutt." That stupid fucking mind reader Edwin or whatever his grandpa name is snarls in my direction.

Stay the fuck out of my head you fucking leech!

My brothers growl in agreement.

The cocky motherfucker has the nerve to smirk and say no.

I'm ready to pounce but Sam stops me with a simple command. Fuck.

The little shits smirk grows wider.

If we ever do go to war, I call dips on him.

His stupid smile falters.

Ya thats right. I'm going to make you my bitch little boy. Just you wait. I'm going to rip you into shreds, light your ass on fire, then piss on your ashes.

He lets out a shrill scream and charges towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

I just couldn't resist writing another chapter today. I apologizes for all of the spelling mistakes. I will work my hardest to fix everything. Super short look into Bella's head. REVIEW!

B POV

Tears pour from my eyes from laughing so hard from Charlie's stories about whats been happening around this sleepy town. Well from daddy's stories this town can't be that lazy. I mean five arrest just this month for kids fucking in between the book shelves of The Forks County Library sounds pretty busy to me.

God have I missed this. Being here with Charlie is a dream come true. The only thing that could make this moment or any moment more perfect is if my Quileute protector was here. Besides Charlie the only man that has ever put a smile on my face is my Sun. Of course in different ways.

At five years old I idealized my Native American pail. He was the coolest thing introduced into my life since string cheese. At ten I had a crush that could rival any crush anybody has ever had. I would stare at him every time I was near him. Of course I was only ten and he was 15 so I knew he could never feel anything for me. That didn't stop me from doodling our names in my journal. The last time I saw my sun I was 12 and completely in love with the 17 year old son of my dads best friend.

I was playing in the water with Charlie, every time the water would get too close we would run back toward safety. No matter how fast we ran we always got caught up by the wave.

My daddy was throwing me up in the air to save me from the freezing water. I was giggling like the best of them.

Charlie set me down on my feet with a wide smile. This was my last day to spend with Charlie before I have to go back Arizona to live with the wicked witch of the west.

A commotion behind me made Charlie look up. I turned around to see three large boys pulling my Sun into the woods adjacent to the beach. He wasn't exactly struggling but it looked like he was in pain. His body looked like it was growing larger by the second.

I turned to Charlie, "Daddy, what's going on?" My voice was cracking in worry for the one boy, or I should say man that made my heart race.

Charlie looked down on me with sad eyes. " Nothing you need to worry about honey, Everything will be just fine."

Charlie looked in the direction that the large boys disappeared to with a pained look.

And dare I say pride?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

HUGE shout out to DelSan13! Your reviews make my day! Thank you so much!

This chapter is going to be the longest one so far. I'll try my best to make them long but there will be short ones thrown in if i'm not really in the mood to write but want to get a chapter out so please Enjoy! Also I haven't said this in awhile but I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW!

J POV

I was ready for his attack. I was in my fighting stance, ready to run and pounce when the penny headed leech came close enough, with my sharp vampire shredders bared and ready.

Only to be taken by surprise by the small leech that plays the mother role in the family. Before the little shit could move five steps the small leach with unnatural carmel looking hair yanks him by the scruff of his shirt and pulls him back and up into the air.

Through the pack mind my brothers and I are falling over each other in laughter as his legs kick out in the air. On the outside we all still looked posed and ready to attack.

"Edward I swear to all that is holy if you don't calm the fuck down I will take you out myself." Esme, I think her name is hisses in his face. He looks about ready to piss his pants. You know if he were capable of it. As a man, such as myself, who has a mother that can be scary as shit I can understand that look. He's still a fucking pussy though.

By the looks on the rest of the sparkily asshole faces, this was not a regular occurrence for the small matriarch.

"Mom, put me down!" Penny head whined.

" I am sick and tired of your bullshit Edward Masen Cullen! First you brake my favorite vase, then you and Alice keep babbling about some human girl, who I saw by the way, YOU could never get someone that hot, and now you pull this stunt when we only came here to warn them about a coven of wild vampires close by stirring up trouble. You say sorry right now mister and you better mean it or I will tell Rose what really happened to her favorite pair of panties!"

Now we are literally rolling on the floor laughing our fury ass off.

" I'm a grown man I can do whatever I wan- , AHHHHH." And that would be Esme twisting Edwin's nipple.

"NOW!" Shrieked Esme.

" I' sorry."

Now he's crying like a baby.

Even all of the Cullens are laughing at his expense!

Well except the pixie like one who looks at him with sympathy and the bitchy ice queen, who wears way to much make-up, who is still probably still hung up over the panties remark.

I mean for fucks sake thats supposed to be your sister you sick asshole.

The blonde leech steps forward. " UMMM gentlemen as you can see we are having some family issues so i'll make this short and sweet."

We focus back our attention on the lead bloodsucker. Although it doesn't escape our notice that Esme is still holding on to Edward with his legs flailing.

" We have sighted some new born vampires close by our territory and Forks. They have regrettably invaded us so far, so we just wanted you to keep a look out. I apologize on behalf of my son he is not well at the moment. We will leave in peace."

Then just like that they were gone.

I let out a loud howl of amusement, my brothers already back in there human forms wearing some cut offs. I haven't changed back because I was planning to run off toward my imprint. Oh if only it were that easy.

"Jake faze back we need to talk first." I followed my alphas order with angry movements and a scowl on my face.

"Sam I NEED to find her now!" Sam nods his head in sympathy, being the only one of us having imprinted yet. I would love to join the fucking club if he would just let me be done with this shit.

"I understand Jake but there is things you need to know before you find her."

"Wait wait wait!" Seth interrupts. " Shes close by? You're going to imprint? I'm going to have a new pack sister?"

I smile a shit eating grin, " Yes, yes, and yes! I can fucking feel the pull. It's incredible. Now hurry up and speak your peace so I can find her and take what's mine before some other mother fucker gets any ideas about touching what's mine!"

"There's a few things that you need to know about imprinting that the elders told me when I first imprinted and now I need to tell all of you, okay?"

I nod my head. Even though all I want is my cock shoved into her tight pussy.

"First: If you ever, and I mean EVER feel the need claim her in public, DO IT! If you wait to do it alone even a minute later you will be so fucking angry at yourself for not showing every fucking cock sucker in the room that she belongs to you, that you will get TOO rough and you WILL hurt her. Second: You need to make sure that you use protection because if you have pups within the first three years or so, you will resent them for taking up so much your woman's time because the imprint needs time to settle. Trust me on this. Emily and I had a scare a few months back and I felt like I was being betrayed. Once you feel like the imprint has had enough time to settle and mature then you can start breeding your woman."

"Breeding?" Seth ask with a sour look an his face. " Thats kind of offensive to her isn't?"

" Ya, they'er human females, not animals like us." Jared adds on.

Sam smirks. "Trust me. When you talking nasty to your woman about the future it's the most erotic thing you can say. We imprint on our perfect matches. That means they will be able to give us many pups when the time comes happily. You'll understand one day."

I smile, " I get it man. I can already imagine it!."

I can't help but lick my lips just thinking about being inside of my mate, whoever she might be, showing her my dominance and bringing her to the ultimate pleasure, while I grunt in her ear all the things the years will bring us. Love, sex, adventure, more sex, children,sex,sex,sex...

"Jake snap he fuck out of it your grossing us the fuck out with that creepy look and licking your lips!" Fucking Embry.

Sam begins again. "There's one last thing you need to know for now. Since you are a direct descendant of the last alpha wolf Emphrim Black, and any great TRUE alpha male needs a strong alpha female, once you imprint you will then have to take your rightful place as alpha of this pack.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed it means a lot to me! Please fell free to be open and honest about how you feel about my story as long as you're respectful, which everyone has been so far so thank you. PLEASE REVIEW

B POV

Charlie was unfortunately called into work around seven so our fun was cut short for today. He said he should be home around midnight and it's only nine so I have a lot of time to kill.

I really don't feel like unpacking right now so I decided to lie down and go to sleep early. I take a quick shower without getting my hair wet since I still have another day before it will start to get greasy. Also I don't feel like blowing it dry right now.

I just let my curvy body relax under the hot spray of the water and soon become lost in my thoughts. Just like every other time i'm in the shower my thoughts turn to Jacob.

Even though the last time I saw him it was at a distance I can't get out of my head how sexy he looked. He was at least 6'5 with massive, rippling muscles under tan skin. I would always imagine those big, strong, manly arms wrapped around my taunt little body as he rammed his hard member into me over and over again until im screaming in extacy. I can just imagine all the dirty things he would grunt in my ear with his deep baritone voice.

I moaned out loud only just realizing my hand has traveled south and is playing with my bald, dripping wet kitty. I need to come and I know this won't be enough.

I hurried out of the shower and dried myself off and hurried to my bedroom. Once the door is shut I stride towards my suitcase and rummage through it until I find my rabbit. I almost drop it when i'm startled by a loud howl. It sounds almost amused in a way. It kind if reminds me of my Jakey. It makes me wonder what he sounds like when he comes. Fuck.

I drop my towel on the floor and throw myself on my bed. Images of Jacob race through my mind as I turn on my favorite toy and rub it along the length of my womanhood.

I imagining him taking complete control of my body. I want him to be rough with me. I want him to show me that he loves me and that i'm his woman.

I moan out loud. My pussy is so wet there's probably a puddle under me. I rub my toy with my juices before I shove the large toy in me.

I've never actually had sex with a man before, but I didn't want it to hurt my first time so I broke my own hymen. Now in know that when the time comes I can completely enjoy it.

I don't have the patience to go slow so I start thrusting my vibrator in and out of me fast and hard. Fuck I wish this was Jakes cock.

With my other hand I start playing with my large breasts. Twisting and pulling on my nipples. I can't stop moaning. Thank god Charlie is not here.

I can't focus on anything then reaching my orgasm, I didn't hear the front door open and close.

Oh fuck. I'm touching my G-spot. Fuck. In my mind Jacob is behind me thrusting with an inhuman speed. My hands are tied behind my back, a gag in my mouth. Oh fuck now he's spanking me.

FUCK! I'm coming!

I scream with everything I have as that erotic white hot burn spreads through my loins and spreads throughout my entire body. My toes curl. I throw my head back and let out more cries of pleasure as I keep fucking myself with my toy; riding out the after shocks of my orgasm.

When I finish I lay there limp. My toy still inside of me, I let out a content sigh. My eyes close from sleepiness. Im almost in the land of dreams, when I hear my door open. Thinking it's my dad I try to pull my covers around my body.

I look in the door way. There standing naked as the day he was born was a very tall, very strong, very hard Jacob. His fist or clenching. His muscles flexing. His cock throbbing and dripping. His huge chest heaving. A vain popping out of his thick neck.

Our eyes meet.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Really short Teaser chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

"Sam what do you mean I will have to become alpha?" I managed to stutter out."I don't think i'm ready for that kind of responsibility."

My brothers look at Sam with the same dumb founded expression as I am.

"I thought you loved being our pack master." Seth whispers.

"I do, Seth. But it is not my God given title. I was only named alpha because I shifted first and have been the only one to imprint. But now that Jacobs mate is close by it's time he steps up and take what is rightfully his."

"Wait would do I have to be imprinted to become alpha?" I ask.

"Because Jake without a woman standing by your side you're nothing. In the words of James Brown ' It's a mans world, but it wouldn't mean anything without a woman or girl.' Our mates are our strength. When everyone has imprinted we will be unstoppable with our woman by our sides."

We all nod our heads in agreement. Any man that says men are stronger than women because of physical strength he may posses, is a fucking douce. Women give man life. Our fathers always told us that the reason why it was the men that fought the wars, is because women are to precious

and valuable to lose. Of course this can not be said for all females. There have always been bad seeds in both genders. But the women that us wolfs choose are always worth 1,000,000 time more then their weight in gold.

Now I have always had nothing but respect for women, but feeling the weight of the imprint so far, my respect and gratitude has blossomed ten fold. I already love her, who ever she is, and if anyone were to disrespect her in any way, but expecially for being a woman I would happily tear them limb from limb.

"Okay that's enough." I said. "I need to find my mate and make her my women."

Before they could reply I shifted into my wolf, shredding my cutoffs in the process, and took off in a wolf sprint.

Hoots and hollers and ' Yeah! That's my boy!' came from my pack brothers. You gotta love male pride. Although to be perfectly honest I can't wait to brag to my buddies, like any man would,about my woman and how good i'm about to give it to her.

Hope she's ready for me.

Next Chapter will be Jacobs POV of the imprint.

I don't know if I will be able to update everyday like i've been doing during the week days but I will try my hardest to get at least the imprinting scene out in the next few days. The more you review and tell me what you think the more motivation I have sooooo...

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I'm back! I'm soo sorry for the wait. School ends very soon so my updates will be more consistent. I'm ready to write a very long chapter for my readers. I really want to hear ALL of your opinions on my story.

WARNING Jacob is going to have a VERY dirty mouth in every lemon I write. He is going to say very nasty, kinky things. It's all in the name of great sex! You've been warned! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

J POV

Fuck. My. Life.

Why do bad things happen to good people.

I finally found her. My beautiful mate. The love of my life. My Isabella.

I felt what it was like to hold her petite but gloriously curvy body in my much larger one. I felt her large, perky breast smashed against my chest, her nipples grew more erect by the second. I now know what her perfect shapely ass looks like with my hand print bright and bold. I've heard her loud moans and screams. I experienced heaven tonight with my cock buried deep inside her tight, wet kitty, and my teeth marks displayed proudly on her long elegant neck.

But now here I am; sitting in a dark and dingy jail cell with Chief Swan scowling at me. His face is wearing a look of hatred so intense I don't think his face will ever recover and allow it's self to show any other emotion ever again.

Oh and did I mention he has a 9mm in his hand pointed right at my crotch.

HOURS EARILER

I followed the powerful pull of my imprint right where I was hopping it would take me. I didn't even know she was back in town. The last time she was in town was when she was twelve and I had shifted for the first time. Then according to my dad her mom through a major bitch fit over something and didn't let her come back. Charlie had to start meeting her in Arizona. Bitch.

I'm standing at the edge of the forest that surrounds Charlies large back yard. I can feel her inside the old house where I spent many a number of Saturdays watching the game with my old man and pseudo old man on a massive flat screen.

I've always been close to my dads best friend. I mean he is my Godfather. We all went fishing and hunting. We even took Bella when she was old enough.

It was so hard to keep myself in check around our dads. She being five years younger then I, I didn't feel anything sexual at the time. But I just couldn't stop myself from staring at her soft alabaster skin. I would find any excuse to hold her hand or carry her. I've always been in love with her. I always knew she was meant to be my soul mate. And I was right. I faze from a hulking wolf to a 6'9, muscular man.

The wind rustles fallen leaves and blows against my naked body. I look down to my leg and see I don't have any clothes. I then remembered they were shredded. All well. What I have planned for my woman doesn't involve clothes. And cue a massive erection. And when I say massive i'm not just stroking my own ego.

My ancestor's knew even before either one of us was born that we would be destined for each other. They knew what are personalities would be like and what we would want in a mate and sculpted us for each other. Obvisouly my Bella likes a man well endowered. My pack mates weren't as lucky. HA!

I move quickly to the back door, hopping it is unlocked. It is, which makes me happy so I can walk in but makes me furious because anyone could have walked in. I shut and lock the door. Now standing in The Swans small kitchen the imprint becomes more unbearable. I need her.

I can sense her. I let the imprint guide me toward the stairs leading too what I know is her room.

Finally.

"AH ohhh."

I stop in my tracks on the bottom step. What is going on? Is my Isabella hurt? Shit!

I move forward only to be hit by the most intoxicating scent I have ever smelled in my life. Peaches and cream and something so tasty smelling it's making my mouth water.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Ahhhh."

I hear the sounds of an angel once more and realized she's not hurt. Far from it.

My cock grows even harder.

Holy fucking shit I am a very lucky man.

"AHH harder. Oh fuck I'm so close!"

The slit of my bulbous head starts to leak with pre-cum

Is that a buzzing sound.

"Yes, yes spank me harder!"

I can't help but let a growl escape. Her comments make me think there's a man in there. Making her feel these things and make these sounds, but I only hear one heart beat. A heart beat that matches mine.

I rush the stairs and turn towards the door where the sexy noises are coming from.

"AHHHH FUCK!"

I've imprinted on a woman full of natural sexy porn star noises. Fuck Yes!

I twist the knob to her door and push it wide open.

I wasn't at all ready for the sight I was about to see.

There lying naked on top of rumpled sheets is my goddess pleasuring herself passionately.

Her head is thrown back exposing her beautiful long neck that will soon hold my mark. With eyes closed, mouth agape with pleasure, long silky black hair thrown across her pillow, one hand on one large perfect breast and another hand shoving a large pink vibrator in and out of her bald pussy.

She lets out a loud scream. Her body thrashing and trembling with the shock of her intense orgasm. I'm glad I didn't miss this but the only thing that will bring her that kind of pleasure will be from me!

My body is going wild to claim her; but I must look into her eyes first to start our bond. It will be finished when I cum in her and sink my teeth into her neck.

She calms down and looks my way; covering herself with a sheet as well. Now that just won't do.

Her eyes met mine.

Hehe I know i'm evil. I'm getting tired of writing but I really wanted to update because I haven't updated in a while. I promise that when I do update the sex scene I will not disappoint! I will try to update by the weekend. Please review! Tell me Your honest opinion as long as you are respectful. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Here we go! We all know what time it is! I own nothing. If You don't like lemons you are at the wrong place. Please please I am begging everyone please review! Reviews are what make me want to write more! Also please go and check out my new story Dance the Night Away!

J POV

There are no words to properly describe the goddess my eyes are transfixed on. Once her smoldering eyes met mine I no longer belonged to myself. Every other aspect of my life means shit to me now. Every tie I had to my old life is severed and new ones are now connecting me to my beautiful Bella. I'll be anything and everything for her. If she needs a shoulder to cry on it will be mine. If the president of the US called me and told me government secrets, I would gladly hang up if she needs someone to listen to her. MINE!

Before she could even blink I strode over to her large bed and ripped the thin sheet from her sexy body.

Her breathing sped up once again; her chest heaving beautifully. Her pink nipples grow hard from the chill of the night air hitting them. Fuck. MINE!

"Isabella!" I growl huskily. Fuck yes! Finally she's mine!

Her mouth opens as if she has something to say. Nothing but small, sexy gasping sounds come out. She looks into my eyes again and conveys to me exactly what she wants.

She wants to be loved by me. She wants to be held by me. She wants to be fucked by me.

I convey the same to her in my eyes.

I grab her by her arm and lift her so she's standing on her bed. Even with the extra hight of the bed I still have to bend down to capture her lips with my own.

I can't go slow this time. I need her now.

I smash my lips down to hers hard. I don't wait for permission before I thrust my tongue deep into her mouth. Fuck she taste amazing!

She wraps her arms tightly around my broad shoulders and neck. She squeezes with every thing she has as if she thinks I'm going to disappear at any moment. I copy her actions and wrap my massive arms around her sexy as fuck hips. These are what my Ma would call baby making hips. Fuck so sexy.

Her skin feels like fucking silk as our tongues fight for dominance. It's a messy kiss where are mouths are wide open and our tongues are playing together outside our mouths. So sexy.

I win our little tongue battle and go on to explore her whole mouth. We both moan.

I brake our kiss and look into her beautiful eyes once again.

" I know this is the first time we have seen each other in a few years," I start off, "and I promise you I will explain everything to you later. But for right now all you need to know is that you belong to ME NOW! If any man even looks at you I will take them the fuck out. Right now I NEED to claim you as mine. If this isn't what you want then you need to tell me right now, because there is no going back after this."

As I'm saying my little speech my hands travel down her fucking amazing ass and along her silky smooth legs, hopefully coaxing her into letting me continue.

My efforts are not waisted.

In the sweetest, most sexy voice she replies, " I've always belonged to you Jakey."

My heart flutters at the old nickname I haven't heard in so long.

This time she crashes her mouth to mine.

I pick up her small, curvy body by her legs and wrap them around my waist. Her naked pussy comes in contact with the base of my weeping cock, right on top of my pubic hairs. We both moan.

We both land onto her mattress with a thud. I hold myself up by my hands and knees so I don't crush my sexy goddess. Our kiss grows even more frantic by the second if thats even possible.

Thank all that is holy that we're both naked! I palm her huge perky breasts into my hands. I always thought more than a handful was a waist... Thank God I have huge hands. I pinch her nipples ever so slightly which makes her moan into my mouth and rub her drenched kitty against my groin.

"Jakey the four play is amazing," my goddess gasps out, " But I need you to make me a woman, your woman. Now!"

Despite what she said being the fucking sexist thing ever, I need to show her that in our sex life I run things.

I will not try and control her as a person but in bed I fucking own her.

Time to make this clear.

I grab her by her chin and force her to look into my eyes.

"You listen up Isabella and you listen good. When it comes to our sex life I am in charge. I run things. I will take what I want and give what I want. If I want to eat out this little kitty I will because it fucking belongs to me now! I will be the only one allowed to touch it. Not even you can touch my pussy unless I say it's OK. If I want to shove my cock down your throat I will and you will take it like a fucking woman."

Her breath hitches and I can feel MY pussy getting wetter from ever word I say.

"OH MY kitty is getting even more wet. My naughty little girl likes it when I talk to her like this. When I tell her that I own her." I taunt her in a deep raspy voice.

"If I want inside this pussy you better bet your sexy ass I will not hesitate to shove my cock so deep inside of you that you won't be able to walk straight for a week. I will decide when, where, and how we fuck. Do you understand Isabella?"

Though out my little speel she couldn't stop moaning and trying to rub her kitty on my stomach. I pinned her legs down with my own. She'll get the friction she needs when I say she can.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes Jakey I understand." She barley manages to moan out. God so fucking sexy!

I can't help but smirk as my mouth travels down her jaw, then her neck, tell I reach her magnificently, milky tits. Pawing at them I suck one nipple into my mouth. My dick is going to explode soon if I don't get some relief but I need to taste all of my baby. Once her nipples are nicely bruised my mouth travels further down south in tell I reach her pink pussy. As I am inspecting this beautiful work of art a thought I really don't like dawns on me.

Sitting up I growl out, trying to rein in my anger.

" Isabella since I know you don't have a hymen because you were able to shove a vibrator up MY PUSSY..."

Fuck calm down Jake!

"Has there ever been a real cock in what BELONGS TO ME?"

I can feel a vain popping out of my forehead.

She frightenly answers no.

Relief surges through me. Thank God I don't have to kill anyone quit yet.

I grab her heartbreaking face and smother her in a kiss.

"I'm so fucking sorry for scaring you baby! I tried to keep my cool but the thought of some prick entering what is mine pissed me off! I will never hurt you, I swear on my life baby!"

"I know that Jakey. I trust you with everything I have. The reason why I don't have a hymen is because I knew when the day came for me to give my virginity to a man I didn't want it to hurt too badly. Are you mad at me? Should I have kept it?"

Tears form in my little girls eyes. I kiss them away.

"No no baby I'm not mad! I'm actually kind of releaved. I don't want to cause you any pain."

I smile her favorite smile. The one I know always made her melt. Then she smiled the one that always made me melt. Fuck I love this woman.

I kiss her lips softly one more time then go back to my kitty.

Fuck it smells like heaven. I dip my nose in close to it. She's so wet her juices are just pouring from her.

I can't take it anymore!

My mouth latches onto her clit right away and I suck. Hard.

My woman cries out loudly. I wouldn't be surprised if her neighbors down the road could hear her. For some reason the thought kind of turns me on.

I take both of her slim legs into each of my hands and press them into her flat stomach and chest.

Now shes wide open for me to see and taste.

I leave her clit and start sucking on her entrance. I don't waste a single drop of her sweet nectar as I shove my tongue in and out of MY cunt.

She's moaning and screaming like crazy. My name falls from her lips in the most erotic way.

She's so close. I can feel it.

With every stroke her pussy squeezes my tongue harder and harder.

"Jacob I'm so fucking close! Please Jake please I need it Jake!"

"What do you need Bella? And remember our little talk from earlier."

I'm now just nibbling on her pussy lips softly while she clears her thoughts.

" I-I-...I need whatever you want to give me?" She says it like a question.

Damn my baby makes me proud.

"That's right my dirty little girl. You will appreciate whatever I choose to give MY woman."

I take mercy on her and shove two large fingers into her cunt and with inhuman speed start fucking her with them, as I suck on her clit again.

With one arm still pining her legs up and spread apart my mouth and fingers fuck her pussy until she comes so hard her feet press against my wide shoulders, her small hands find purchase in my short, cropped black hair with her fingers digging into my scalp keeping my face glued to her pussy and a scream so loud there is no way in hell everybody in a three mile radius didn't hear her. MY sexy kitty came so hard she started to squirt! I drank everything she gave me. This kitty juice is priceless. None of it will go to waste.

With a shaking body she slowly came down from her high and let go of my head.

Trying to catch both our breaths my eyes locked focus again on my kitty. She came so hard I can see it throbbing.

A trail of her cum went down her asshole and I licked that up as well.

Priceless.

My cock is a throbbing, twitching, leaking mess.

I need to be inside of her now.

Before she can even open her eyes i've taken my massive cock and started pushing into her.

It takes everything I have not to slam into her. Even though she doesn't have a hymen I know that with my length and girth it will probably still hurt my baby.

Even while still feeling the after shocks, of what I hope is the most intense orgasm of her life, I can tell she is feeling pain as I slid inch by agonizingly slow inch into her.

Her eyes are scrunched up and her puffy, pouty lips are set into a firm line.

"Breath baby breath. I'm so sorry this is hurting baby. I will make it feel better I promise."

I kiss all over her face.

I'm now fully shelved deep in her. I can't help but let out a long groan of pleasure.

I have waited for so long for this moment.

My little kitties pussy feels like home. I've never experienced something so pleasurable in all of my life.

I open my eyes and see my baby breathing in and out slowly. She doesn't look as much in pain as before but I still keep still until I know shes fully ready.

God she is a fucking super hero for being able to take all of me into her small tight body.

She opens her emralled eyes filled with unshed tears and sees me staring down at her. She gives me a small smile and a little nod to give me the go ahead to continue. Fuck yes.

I start to slowly pull out half way. I test the waters and push back into her slowly with a grunt.

She hisses.

"Fuck baby are you OK?"

Until I cum in her and bite into her skin I won't be able to feel her emotions

She nods with her eyes closed.

"Yes. It kind of stings but...I kind if like it."

I groan loud and long.

I start slowly thrusting in and out of MY kitty. I don't push her to much yet. Not until she is only feeling pleasure.

Fuck it is hard to control myself when not only the man in me but the wolf in me just wants to take her hard and fast.

I test the waters again and thrust harder into her.

She moans with extacy. Thats more like it.

I pull out and without mercy I start pounding into her.

Her cunt feels like it's on fucking fire. Shit it feels so good!

She's screaming with every hard thrust.

I'm groaning deeply with every thrust.

" Fuck Jakey please please."

"You want me to fuck you harder don't you?"

She cries out yes.

I pull out of her and flip her onto her stomach.

In one fluid motion I'm back in MY pussy with her body laying flat and driving into her with ever ounce of energy and power I possess.

She's screaming bloody fucking murder now.

"You like that huh?"

She doesn't answer.

I slap her fuck awesome ass hard.

"Fucking answer me little girl!"

I slap her again.

"YES YES! I love it!"

"Thats right! Because you are my," slap, "dirty," slap, " Fucking," slap, "little girl!" Slap.

My handprint looks fucking amazing the way it paints her shapely rear end. Fuck I'm so close!

"Fuck you really are a dirty fucking girl. I can feel you creaming my cock!"

Her screams become impossibly louder. So hot.

After she finishes cumming I flip her over again, push her flexible legs in until her knees are touching the mattress and her ankles are lock behind my neck and start fucking MY cunt

again.

So close.

Her face is red and sweaty. Her hair resembles a bird nest, her eyes are closed tightly and her mouth is wide open in a silent scream. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

"Jakey," she gasps out, " I don't think I can take anymore! I'm too over- oversensitive!"

I show no mercy and thrust harder.

"You will take it like a woman! Everything I give you!"

"UGH I'm close Bella! Take it! Take my dick!"

"AHHHHHHH!" She screams.

I just need her to cum again!

She's thrashing around. Screaming. Her nails dig into my chest and she drags them down with pleasure.

Fuck I need her to cum again!

"YES! That's it take it! Take it! Who's your daddy huh?"

That does it. Her cunt squeezes the life out of my cock.

With a scream that could shatter glass from my woman and a equal loud roar from me we both find our completion.

When I could feel myself close to being done shooting my cum into her I complete our bonding ritual by sinking by wolf teeth into her neck, careful of her veins, and marked her as mine.

The imprint is now complete and without extracting my canines we both orgasm again so powerfully I can feel myself shooting at least half a gallon of cum and my baby squirts just as much if not more.

Our cums mixed together are making a huge mess of her bed and both our bodies.

It's fucking glorious!

My toes curl. My eyes clench. I unlatch and throw my head back and roar her name.

Once again she screams mine.

After what felt like a life time we start to come down from the most incredible high. My hips lose momentum and my thrust turn sloppy. I can't even keep myself up and collapse on top of my goddess.

Neither one of us has stopped moaning.

My body feels boneless. And now I can tell that my baby is feeling just like me.

I try to conjure up as much strength to move off of my little girl but she stops me and holds on tighter.

"Don't mo-move. I like your weight on top of me and the feel of your softening penis inside of me. I know you are in control but please, for me, don't move."

I smile down at her and softly kiss her full lips as I lay more of my weight on top of her.

From our new bond I can tell she really does like it.

Fuck I love my dirty girl.

I feel so at peace now.

Or at least I did until I hear the very familiar sound of a shotgun being cocked.

I look side ways to see an extremely pissed off Chief Swan pointing a shotgun at my head.

"Get the fuck off of my daughter and on the ground now _daddy _before I FUCKING KILL YOU!"

OH SHIT.

Well that escaladed quickly... PLEASE I am bagging you PLEASE REVIEW! I worked really really hard on this chapter. tel me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! From what I saw you all were pleased. That makes me extremely happy! I, sadly, own nothing. :( Please please review and check out my new story Dance the Night Away. I will update that story when I receive more reviews for it. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

"So do you get your kicks from taking advantage of young girls?"

"Char..."

"Don't you dare fucking speak!"

"DAD! Please put the gun down!" I cry out to my father. "Jacob didn't do anything wrong! Please Daddy please put the gun down!"

Charlie turned his icy glare on me and for the first time in my life I'm scared of my own father.

"He didn't do anything wrong?" Charlie spat out in rage. " How can you say he didn't do anything wrong when he is still fucking inside of you!"

Jacob jumped off of me as if I was a herpes infested prostitute and stood back against my closest door. It took everything in me not to let my tears fall. I know he doesn't see me that way and is just scared of my gun totting father.

"Charlie, please let my explain!" Jacob pleaded.

Before Jake could utter another word Charlie aimed the gun toward my ceiling, inches away from My Jacobs head, and fired off a round.

"DAD!"

I jumped off my bed and stepped in front of my Jakey; shielding him from Charlie. Not that it would do much good. Jacob is a giant at about 6'9, compared to my 5'1.

"Are you crazy Dad?!" I shouted in hysterics. "You could have killed him!"

" If you two don't put some fucking clothes on I will kill him!"

I looked down and saw that not only are we completely naked, but also completely covered in each others juices.

I grabbed a sheet for Jacob and covered up with my thick purple comforter.

"Dad please let me explain." I begged him with not only my words but my eyes as well.

"Fine you have two minutes to explain why I walked in on this pervert violating my little girl." Charlie growled out through clenched teeth, Never taking his eyes off of my Jakey.

"He was not violating me Dad!"

"He... I-I mean I...We..." I couldn't think of anything else to say. Even I don't know for sure what happened.

The night started out with me and my favorite toy then before I knew it I have a naked Jacob in my room. All it took was one look into his eyes and it was as if gravity shifted and I didn't belong to myself anymore. All I want to do is be with him. Please him in anyway I can.

With just one look into his deep, soulful chocolate brown eyes I fell completely in love.

Even more so then when I was 12. Plus Jacob told me he would explain everything later.

Even if he tried telling me what I need to know I don't think I would Have heard a word. I would just be thinking about how I want him inside of me.

Looking at Charlie's face I don't think telling him that would go over to well.

Luckily Jake saw me struggling, seeing as I don't know exactly what came over us. When I looked into his eyes I know that he was feeling the same things as me.

His world shifted too.

"Char- Chief Swan please. Bella didn't do anything wrong. Don't yell at her."

Even in the situation we're in at the moment, my body can't help but react to his husky voice and want another round with my man. Fuck I can feel the warmth of his skin against my back.

Damn he is on fire! How did I not notice that before? Well I guess you can't blame me. All I could focus on was his beautiful cock penetrating my wet kitty.

Shit! Calm yourself girl! Your dad still has a gun!

From behind me I heard Jacob growl and I felt his member harden against my upper back. That is how tall he is!

It's as if he can feel my emotions or read my thoughts.

"Bella. Get out now. Go into the bathroom and get cleaned up. Everything smells like sex and it's disgusting me."

"Dad please I don't want you to hurt my Jaco-"

" Isabella now!"

I don't know what to do!

"Baby, go ahead I'll be just fine."

I looked up at my Jakey with fear. I don't want anything to happen to him. If he were to be hurt I would just die. No doubt about it. I would die.

"It's going to be OK. If I was man enough to make love to you then I need to be man enough to face your father."

At that Charlie growled.

I didn't feel right about it but I listened to my Jakey.

As I walked past my dad I begged him with my eyes not to hurt my Jacob/

I slid down the closed bathroom door and broke down in choking sobs.

DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! So sorry about the cliffy! But It all will be revealed soon...ish! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and make me update sooner! Next Chapter will be in Jakes POV!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! I just couldn't wait a second longer to write this chapter and share it with you! I was soo happy with all the reviews I received! Thank you all so much! I own nothing.

Chapter 12 Jake POV

"Charlie plea-"

"Shut the fuck up you son of a bitch!" He shouted at me.

Charlie stepped closer to me and shoved his gun in my face.

In my mind I know he is just angry that he caught me with Bella, but it is taking everything in me to keep my anger in check and not shift and tear him apart!

"You are going to listen to me and listen good! If you don't get the fuck out of my house and never even look at my baby girl again I will shove this gun up your fucking rapist ass and shoot your head off from the inside of your fucking perverted BODY!"

"Charlie please just listen to me!" I pleaded.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!"

"I know you don't but you need to! Please!"

"Fine! Two seconds before I blow your head off!"

" Chief what you saw..."

" ONE...TWO!"

BANG!

"Fuck! Stop fucking shooting at me!"

"Did it feel good? Huh? Did it feel good molesting my baby girl?"

"I didn't molest her Charlie!"

"Don't fucking lie to me boy! I heard the shit spewing from your disgusting mouth, _DADDY_! I heard her screams!"

"Charlie everything we did was consensual! She was not screaming because I was hurting her, she was screaming because I was making her come..." Oh shit Jake no no. Why would you say that?

"You stupid Fucker I will KILL YOU!"

BANG BANG!

FUCK! Right in the shoulder! Blood poured from my wound. Son of a bitch shot me!

I looked at my shoulder and saw that the bullet just grazed my shoulder.

Don't faze. Don't faze. Don't faze.

"Fuck that hurt!"

"Oh you'll heal you freak of nature! You know what will never heal you cradle robber? My daughter you pervert!"

"First of all she's sixteen! You're a cop you know she's legal! Second of all I didn't RAPE HER! She was completely Alright with what we did! Charlie you remember our need-to-know deal? Will there's more that you need to know! This involves Bells now!"

"Don't you dare call her that! I don't want to hear one more word from your disgusting mouth!"

"Charlie please! It was consensual and we used protect-..."

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Sam's words replayed in my head about protection and being careful about early pregnancies and I realized we didn't use anything. Also Her scent smells completely pure so that means she not on any medication. Meaning birth control.

HOLY. FUCKNG. SHIT!

By the look on my face Charlie can tell that we forgot to use a condom.

"AHHHH YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

He pulled the trigger again. With his gun pointed right in my face.

I love you Bella.

I expected to hear the loud bang of his gun.

Instead all I hear is the distinct click of an empty round.

Oh Thank you God!...Or Goddess.

"Dammit! Fine if I can't kill you for being a pervert then I will arrest you for being a piece of shit pervert!"

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I wound up in a jail cell with nothing but a thin sheet covering my crotch and an angry Chief Swan pointing a fully loaded gun at my dick.

Ain't life peachy?

Wow! I am really loving how I am writing Charlie and by the sound of your reviews you all like him too! A few of you have been wondering if Charlie knows about the wolves... I hope this gives you a hint! PLEASE PLAESE REVIEW! I really want to know what you fav part was and what you think will happen next! Also a few people in the beginning of my story said I need to work on my writing and I would like to know if It has gotten any better or not. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO! WOW thank you to everybody that reviewed! I love all the feedback! I will try to update both of my stories as much as possible but life is a little bit hectic at the moment. Also thank you to everybody that reviewed for my other story Dance the Night Away! I will be updating that story in the next day or two. I own nothing. Enjoy!

Chapter 13 JAKE POV

I have been in this jail cell making awkward eye contact with Charlie for the past hour and a half.

He has literal not moved an inch in at least in hour! The gun has never left his hand and never strayed from my crotch.

Please God, don't let this psycho shoot my dick off. It's important to me. I need it.

I need it bad.

"Chief?"

A young cop walked in, never lifting his eyes from his paperwork. Damn he looks like an overgrown toddler.

"I have some files you need to look at..."

Peewee looked up and saw Charlie staring intently at me with his eyes and his fucking gun.

"Chief what's going on?" The kid asked.

"This pervert right here pissed me off on a very personal level so I am guarding him myself." Charlie said in an even tone. His too calm. Fuck his going to kill me.

"Oh...o-okay. Will I need you to sign some paperwork."

"I'll sign it later. My shooting hand is my writing hand and at the moment... it's busy."

The youngster smirked at me.

"What did he do?"

"None of your goddamn business shorty." I snarled.

"What did you say boy," The child asked through clenched teeth, " Do you not see this badge?"

"Tommy go find something to do or someone to arrest."

With a huff tommy the shrimp stalked off.

And cue more excruciating silence.

"Aren't I allowed a phone call."

"Nope." He said popping the P.

"I know you're mad at me and you have a right to be with what you walked in on, but you know that I didn't hurt Bella. We both know that I would never do that!"

"I saw the bruises on her wrist and legs. I saw bite marks and scratches."

I looked down in shame. Not because of what we did. We both liked it rough. I feel ashamed and hurt because of the way he is looking down on our imprinting ritual like it's wrong and dirty. It is rough but it's also beautiful, special.

When we connected our bodies we also connected our souls. We are now one.

I can feel my beautiful imprint becoming more restless as the minutes go by. I need to be with her and the only way I can be with her is if I explain what has happened to Charlie. And his not going to listen to me. I need my dad.

"I want my phone call."

"And I want my daughter to still be a virgin."

"Dammit Charlie I want my fucking phone call! I know you're angry but by law I get a phone call!" I didn't want to but I put a little bit of my alpha wolf tone.

Even though he has the gun, Charlie knows who is the alpha male. He has only heard me use this tone once before when I had to make a judgment call with Paul. Sam was dealing with some legal shit at his job and since I am his beta, or was since I've completed the imprint, I had to set him straight. Luckily everything was smoothed out.

"Ugh fine, you pervert."

Ugh.

Charlie stood up and FINALLY holstered his gun.

Taking his sweet time, he moves over to my cell and demands that I hold out my hands. Once I rearrange my sheet into a makeshift skirt.

My extremely manly sheet skirt, thank you very much.

"Are the cuffs really necessary?" I groan.

"Of course they are. I wouldn't want to make it easier for you to violate me as well."

"Being a little dramatic aren't we?" I inquired.

Fuck Jacob bad move.

Charlie opens up my cage door and removes his night stick from his belt and smacks me with it across the face as hard as he can.

Now with my wolf genes it doesn't hurt too badly but it is extremely hard to stop from shifting and showing him what I am capable of. He's only seen me shift once before but he wasn't on the receiving end of my anger so I don't think he realizes that he is playing with fucking fire.

The only reason why I haven't fought back is out of respect for him not only because I know that him and Bella are extremely close but also because I grew up thinking of him as a second father. I love him.

In a very manly kind of way...

"Charlie you know that doesn't hurt me all that much."

"Yeah I know that."

"Then why fucking do it?"

"It tickles me."

Fuck my life.

"You got five minutes."

"That's all?"

"Oh sorry; you got five minutes...Pervert."

Ugh.

Don't faze. You love Bella. Don't faze. It would suck having to find a place to bury his body. Don't faze. It would crush Bella. That calmed me down. I don't want to hurt her.

I dial my parents home phone number and pray to God that somebody hears the phone.

BILLY POV

"Ugh Billy harder! Harder baby!" Fuck my baby makes the fucking sexist sounds known to man!

"Fuck baby you're so fucking sexy! Still so tight! Ugh you want it rough don't you you dir-..."

RING! RING!

"Who the hell is calling at this hour?" I asked uselessly.

"Billy we should answer that." Sarah moans.

"UH fine!"

I, begrudgingly,reach towards the phone, still buried inside my baby and growled out into the receiver, "THIS BETTER BE A FUCKING EMERGENCE!"

After a short pause I hear a humorless laugh,"Ha! Dad you got no idea."

UH OH! Tehe! Tell me what you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! I am so sorry for the late update! I don't have a good reason i've just been extremely lazy!

this is going to be a very short chapter. Im going to try and update once to a week for sure but if I feel in the mode I will write even more often! If I don't update at least once a week go ahead and PM me or leave a review telling me to get my ass in gear! OH also this has nothing to do with anything but if you are a Christina Aguilera fan go on VMA and vote for our queen for best collaboration! Im only bringing this up because shes my favorite artist and her music got me through so many hard times and I want her to win! I own nothing! Please enjoy!

B POV

I can't feel anything but pain. Ever since Charlie carted off my Jakey I can't feel anything but anguish. My heart feels like it's ripping in two.

I don't know how I managed but I was able to clean myself up a little bit and put on new clothes before I collapsed on the couch in the living room.

My whole body feels like it's on fire and not in the good kind of fire that I just experienced with Jake. This fire is harsh and painful and unforgiving. I feel myself sinking further into a black abyss of pain.

I need my Jacob. I feel like I cant even breath without him. He makes me whole.

When I made eye contact with him I felt like everything was right in the world. Like I never have to worry about anything ever again.

Now that he is gone I have nothing but worries.

When he touched me for the first time I felt like he was soothing my soul. His touch made me feel free; even though he now owns me mind, body, and soul.

Now that I can't feel his touch I feel like a prisoner to pain.

When he entered me I felt like I was home.

Where am I?

When he bit into my skin our souls came together .

I feel like I no longer have a soul.

I need my Jakey.

A knock at the door stirs me from my thoughts.

I find every once of strength I poses and stumble to the door.

Please be Jacob.

My hopes are quickly diminished.

Hmm...who do you think is behind the door? once again sorry for the late update and the short chapter but I needed to get a chapter out and a few asked me where was Bella and what was she doing while Jacob was in jail!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Also I have a new story! It's called Owned. It's a twilight and Sons of Anarchy! Please go check it out and review for it!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Again! I won't bore you with a long authors note! I own nothing. REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!

My hopes are quickly diminished.

BELLA POV

"Oh Isabella darling you don't look too good."

I can't belive this.

I collapse into the arms of Jakes mom and let my tears flow freely down my blotchy face. I don't even have the energy to care that I probably look ugly as all hell. My hair is stuck to my face. Snot is running down my nose.

I need my Jakey.

"Come on sweetheart. I'll take care of you." Sarah coo's in my ear as she helps me stand.

"I need my Jakey!" I cry out. "I can't feel anything but pain. I need him. I need him to hold me, kiss me, make lo-" I realize who I'm talking to and and cut myself off.

Sarah chuckled. I knew what she was laughing about, but I still couldn't help but feel angry.

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing!" I growl, " I know you probably think I'm being dramatic but I'm not! I can't feel anything but pain and I don't even know why! It shouldn't feel this way!"

"Oh Bella I'm sorry for laughing. Wait. You don't know why you are feeling this way? Jacob didn't explain anything to you?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh I am going to kill that boy!"

My head snapped up in anger.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I saw red. If she thinks I will let that happen then she is bat shit fucking crazy!

Sarah saw my anger.

"Honey you know I didn't mean that literally! I'm just very disappointed in my son that he didn't explain the imprinting bond before he made love to you." She explained in a calm voice. Like she was trying to talk me down from a ledge or something.

My anger died down. Not because I wasn't still angry, but because I didn't have the energy.

I feel lifeless

"How did you know to come here? What's imprinting? Is Jacob okay? I need to see him! Take me to him!" I shouted in one breath.

"Now calm down dear. Jacob is fine. He called me and Billy and asked me to come over and make sure you're okay."

Oh what a sweet man.

"Billy is bailing him out right now and then he will explain imprinting to you. Don't be scared it is a beautiful thing that you and my son will share forever."

She took my face between her warm hands and brought my gaze to meet hers. My anger washed away. She looked at me as if I was her own child.

The weight of her gaze made me crumble all over again. She pulled my into a motherly hug and started to sing to me in Quileute. I didn't understand a word but it comforted me anyways.

After a while I started to drift off to sleep but Sarah quickly shook me awake.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but there's something that you need to take."

It was then that I realized that she had a plastic bag with her.

"What?" I ask.

"When Jacob called he told me that you guys didn't use any protection so I stopped by the drug store and bought you a morning after pill."

I gasped!

"OH MY GOD! How could I have been so stupid? I-I... It was like when we made eye contact everything and everybody else didn't exist, it was just us. Oh my God I can't believe we forgot about something like this!"

"OH honey calm, down it's alright," Sarah said soothingly to me as she rubbed my shoulder, "It's okay just take this and everything will be alright. And soon I will take you to the gynecologist and put you on the depo shot. Okay?"

I could only nod.

I took the pill and prayed to God that it works. I will know shortly seeing as I am supposed to start my period in a few days.

The idea of having lots of babies with my Jake sounds like heaven but there's no way that right now is the right time.

"Lets get you to bed sweetheart."

"Please don't leave me Mrs. Black."

"Oh honey I would never abandon my daughter in her time of need."

She looked down at me with love and devotion.

I smiled and hugged her tighter.

The pain isn't gone but with the love of Jacobs mother... A woman I have loved my whole life and wished was my mother... It was easier to bare.

Please tell me what you think and review! Jacob POV coming up next!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! It really means a lot to me! More of you have been asking for longer chapters and once again some will be long and some will be shorter it just depends on how much I feel like writing...and today I feel like writing A LOT! Please review! And if you haven't then go check out my new story Owned! I own nothing. Enjoy!

JAKE POV

I need my Isabella...NOW!

My body is hunched over itself in a ball as I try to calm myself down.

I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep my wolf from taking over.

My whole body is shaking from being away from my Goddess for so long.

I need to feel her, kiss her, claim her with my cock and my teeth in her neck...again.

I try to take even breaths like Sam taught me but It's not fucking working! I either need to Be with my woman or kill something! I would much rather have the former but if it's going to be much longer I cannot be held accountable for my actions.

My body starts to tremble in agony and need.

Growls start to erupt from my human lips.

If I don't get to my Isabella they won't be human anymore.

"What the fuck is wrong with you boy?" A newly familiar voice squawks from outside of the bars.

This is a really bad fucking time for Tommy the infant to piss me the fuck off!

"Are you a fucking meth head or something? You know what I don't give a shit just keep it the fuck down; Im trying to watch Frien- uhh Football!"

I slowly raise my head and look him died in the eye; my gaze putting the fear of God in him.

" If you don't shut the fuck up I will jam my fist so far down your throat until I reach your heart and rip it out from your body, stomp on it and feed it back to you." I hiss.

"Tommy go home because even though I hate this pervert I know he is capable of doing exactly what he just said he would do and honestly I don't want to clean up the mess."

Shorty ran out of the room leaving a puddle in his wake.

I didn't focus to much on it though...not with what Charlie just said.

This is a man that I have known my whole life. A man that I have looked up to and respected. A man that I have always loved and considered a friend, confidant, and a second father.

And he just said he hated me.

Tears formed in my eyes against my will.

Charlie looked up at me from his coffee and saw the sadness that is no doubt displayed across my face and realized what he said.

At first he looked regretful, but then his face hardened again.

He truly hates me.

My face hardens as well. I push the pain away until I am alone. Or with my Bella. My Bella

And I don't give a fuck what he says or thinks about it. I will be with her! SHE IS MINE!

The main door that leads to the cells open and my father and all of my pack brothers walk in.

Thank God.

"Whoa Jake you really don't know how to be discreet do you? We heard you and Bella from miles away!" Paul laughed. " You lucky bastard you got yourself a screamer!"

Paul obviously did not see Charlie in the corner of the room. Stupid bitch.

I groaned knowing what's coming next.

"What the fuck did you just say about my daughter you stupid son of a bitch?" Charlie grabs a shotgun from out of nowhere and points it at Paul's head.

"Whoa there Charlie I didn't mean any disrespect. Trust me if I did Jacob would have busted though those bars and chocked me to death." Paul said with all sincerity.

With a fleeting glance my way Charlie slowly and unwillingly lowers the gun but doesn't put it down all together.

My dad steps towards my cage.

"Are you okay son? You're not hurt are you?" He asked worriedly.

I look towards Charlie and think of my already healed gun wound.

"Yeah Pop I'm fine. I just really need Bella. Now"

"Over my dead body are you allowed anywhere near my little girl you pervert!"

I jump up from my seat and press up against the bars; carefully to keep my lower half hidden from view.

"That is enough! I have taken your shit for the last fucking time Charles! Isabella is MINE! SHE IS MY WOMAN! MY MATE! MY IMPRINT! AND NOBODY IS GOING TO KEEP ME FROM HER!

"WHY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SH-...Wait What the fuck is an imprint? Is that like some kind of spell that you put on my daughter!"

"Charlie calm down!" My dad stepped in between us. With each word Charlie shouted he walked close to my cell until were were so close I could smell the coffee on his breath.

"You are going to release my son and we will explain everything to you!" Pop said.

"No. Answers first and then I will think about letting him out and then he will stay the hell away from my daughter." Charlie countered.

I growled.

Pop was about to argue but I cut in.

"Pop it's fine Lets just explain it to him." I said through clenched teeth.

Pop nodded towards Sam.

Sam walked out for a few seconds and then came back in the room with Emily, His imprint.

Emily is very tall for a woman at 6'1. She has an extremely slender body with no curves. I can't help but compare her to my Isabella. I know that even if my Bella had a body like Emily she would still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me, but I can't help but thank God she has curves. God I hope Sam doesn't hear this in my thoughts later... that would not end well at all. Her face is perfectly unblemished and angular. Straight nose, high cheek bones, and a strong chin. But what makes her beautiful is her eyes. They are a deep, intelligent mocha.

" Hello Chief Swan do you remember me?" Emily asked in a low controlled voice.

"Yes I remember you." Charlie says shortly.

"Before this goes any further Chief," Sam interjects, " You will talk to my Emily, My imprint, with nothing but respect and in a calm tone or you will pay for it with your life."

All of my pack brothers including myself nod our heads in agreement.

She is Sam's imprint and our sister. Well more like our pack mother. She will not be shown disrespect. None of our imprints will be. Ever. Or else someone will be put the fuck down.

Charlie glares for a moment but nods his head and gesture for Emily to sit down.

"I take it you will be explaining everything to me."

Emily nodded.

"Most things yes. Mostly about imprinting."

Charlie sat down across from Emily and nodded his head signaling her to start and finally putting the gun down.

"First off please believe when I say there's is nothing more beautiful or sacred as imprinting."

Charlie looks doubtful.

"You know about the wolves correct?" She asked.

Charlie nodded.

"All I know that they turn into wolves because they have to protect people from the cold ones, whatever the hell the cold ones are."

"Yes," Emily valided, " That is their job. The legends say that for sacrificing themselves in such selfless way to protect their tribe the Gods and Goddess granted the first ever pack one wish or privilege that would forever be passed down to exceeding packs. It took barely any time at all for the whole pack to come to an agreement of what they wanted."

"What did they want?" Charlie asked, slightly transfixed.

"The perfect soul mate. A woman that matched them perfectly. That they could worship and would worship them. A woman that they could always trust and count on. A woman that could bare them many children, or as we call them pups, since if they are boys they will more then likely change into wolves. The Gods and Goddess granted their wish and created their mates by hand and sent them down to the protectors. All they had to do was look into each others eyes and make love and they were forever bound to one another. The bond that was created surpassed everything the wolves desired. Everything about the bond is amplified beyond a normal human love is unbreakable. After they have been...uh...intimate they can feel each others every emotion. If they are separated for long the pain is unbearable for both. The bond is so strong that neither the man or the woman could live without each other."

Emily takes a breath and looks up at Sam.

"It's called imprinting. It is the act of two souls that are meant for each other coming together and becoming one. It is unbreakable, Undeniable, and indisputable. It is the greatest gift sent from the Gods for a wolf to find their other half. I am Sam's we share is so strong and unyielding and passionate. I-I I can't even describe our own bond. Every bond is different and i'm finding it kind of impossible to accurately describe ours. Our love and devotion surpasses anything...everything."

Sam smiles down at Emily and bends down and kisses her softly and sweetly. I look away. It's too private. As well as painful knowing a can't hold my Isabella.

"Bella is Jacob's Imprint." My Dad takes over, seeing as the love birds are currently in their own world.

"She was made for him just as he was made for her. I heard you early call me son a pervert. I take it you are calling him that because you walked in on them completing the bonding ritual but you couldn't be farther away from the truth. He is what Isabella wants in a man. Just as she is what he wants in a woman. They were made for each other in the Gods and Goddesses images. Don't spit on that image."

Everybody stopped and became silent. All my other brothers looked pensive as they no doubt once again ponder when they will find their own personal Goddesses. unlike in the legend Emily told so well We are no longer presented with out imprints we have to wait until our ancestors think we are ready.

Sam and Emily are holding on tight to each other. Charlie hasn't once taken his eyes off of them.

After a long, pregnant pause Charlie speaks up in a gruff voice.

"Emily... Before...uh you said that they can't live without each other...What did you mean by that exactly?"

She just looked at him so I answered instead.

"It means that if we stay away from our imprints for too long... we die. Painfully."

I pressed up against the bars again.

"Especially if we are newly imprinted."

Charlie looked up at me and stared long and hard. I showed him my pain.

He just kept staring.

"Charlie I know you are upset and...hate me... but Bella is hurting right now. I can feel her. She needs me. We need each other. Please. I am begging you."

I dropped to my knees.

"Please. She's hurting. I'm hurting. I am on my knees. Please."

He only stares.

I drop my head to my lap and try to keep my tears at bay.

I am so sorry my Goddesses. If I could take all your pain away I would. I'm so sorry.

A sob escapes me.

It's been hours since I've held her. That's not what was supposed to happen. My mind,body, and soul can't go on much longer.

Before I could fully register what was going I heard the distinct sound of keys jingling. I look up and see my cage door has been open.

"Go. Before I change my mind." Charlie says quietly. Defeated.

I thank him and with out a second glance I run out of the police station Faze into my natural beast and once again run to my mate.

And once again I faintly hear my pack cheering for me.

Well what did you guys think? Please review! This was an extra long chapter that you all asked for there fore I hope I get a lot of reviews for my hard work!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! I love all of your feedback so much! HUGE shout out to viciousviolet! Your review is my favorite that I have ever gotten! I am so happy that my story makes you feel a rush! I never knew that something I wrote would ever make someone feel that way! Also I have started a new story called Fighters and Bikers. It's a Vampire Academy and Sons of Anarchy crossover! I only have one chapter for it but if I get more reviews for it I will update soon! Also if you haven't also check other story Owned which is a Sons of Anarchy and Twilight crossover! I don't own anything. Please enjoy and REVIEW!

Jacob POV

The closer I get to my Imprint the more the pain recedes and the stronger I feel.

From our bond I can tell my beauty is relaxing as well.

I'm so close I can smell her intoxicating scent in the air.

I never want to go another day without her perfume drowning my senses.

Once I reach her house I faze back into a man and jiggle the door knob.

Thank fucking God it's not locked.

I walk through the threshold and see my mother standing near the door with both hands on her hips.

Fuck.

"I can not believe that you completed the imprint and didn't even tell her what was going on! What is wrong with you? That is not the man I raised! And for the love of God I am your mother! Cover yourself up!"

"MOM! I need to see her! NOW!"

She looks up at me with sympathy then gestures upstairs.

I run up the stairs and open the door that separates me from my woman.

There, curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed is my imprint. The love of my life.

I can tell that she knows I'm here therefore she is somewhat calm but I know she needs to feel me.

I need to feel her.

I walk over, careful not to wake her, and pick her up, and lay down with her small, curvy body on top of me. Finally we are both at peace.

Our hearts and souls are reconnecting and joining together, the way only that of lovers can.

I bury my face and her neck and inhale. Fuck I could get high off her scent.

I kiss her neck, ears,cheeks,nose, and finally her lips.

Her body sags and relaxes on top of me.

She sighs and smiles and buries her face in my naked chest.

Her dreams become happy and loving.

She knows I'm with her.

I know she can feel me holding her. Loving her.

I tighten my arms around her body and drift off to sleep, completely complete.

Edward POV

She will be mine. She will be mine She will be mine.

I'm evil I know! Sorry for the short chapter but it's late and now that I am back in school I must get lots of beauty sleep! Please review and Check out my other story's Owned and Fighters and Bikers.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I am so sorry for the late update! I haven't really been in the mood to write but im back! Go check out my new story Fighters and Bikers and Prison Romance and when I receive more reviews for it I will update it again. I don't own anything. Enjoy!

JAKE POV

I have been up for two hours just watching my goddess sleep, playing with her silky hair and planning out our future.

I will make her mine in every way as soon as possible.

I was awoken at around 10:00 this morning by Charlie coming home. He stopped by Bella's open door and looks in to see me holding her as tight as possible.

He looks into my eyes with resentment but also defeat. He knows nothing will change this.

He left soon after with his fishing gear in hand and a threat in his eyes.

I will not falter.

Bella needs me.

I need her.

I focus my attention back on my goddess. I love listening to her mumble in her sleep.

My name constantly falls from her perfect lips and every time my heart feels with love and pride.

I cannot believe this woman is mine.

I'm brought from my musings when my imprint starts to stir awake.

Finally I will be able to look in her eyes once again.

She snuggles her face into my chest and inhales deeply.

"Hmm Jakey." She moans.

Bella brings her leg higher up mine and starts to rub against me.

I try to fight off my erection but i'm fighting a losing battle.

I mussel her neck; kissing my mark.

"Hmm baby it's time to wake up."

She shifts away from me, which makes me lightly pout, and yawns loudly while stretching her muscles like a cute little kitten.

Hmm MY kitten.

Once again she falls back onto my chest and inhales my scent.

A deep rumble of laughter rocks through me at how adorable she is.

This wakes her up.

Bella sits up right and gasps when she sees me.

I smile wide and bright.

Her soulful green eyes full with tears.

"...Jakey?" She asked unsure, her tears falling.

"I'm here baby." I grab her perfect face in my hands and lightly kiss her full lips not caring about morning breath.

Once our lips meet electricity sparks and consumes us.

Bella wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me with everything she has.

Finally I'm home.

I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and pull her under me;consuming her.

"...hmm baby i'm so sorry I had to leave you. I will never leave you again. I love you Bells! So much! With everything I am."

Her tears fall harder.

"Oh Jakey I love you too! I always have. I always will."

I kiss her again. Softer this time. With each break I tell her over and over how much I love her.

She grips my arm muscles with everything she has.

It's as if she thinks I'm going to disappear.

"I will not leave you." I tell her with absolute conviction.

She pulls me closer to her body, wanting more of my weight on top of her.

Finally she feels safe and loved again.

Even when I held her in her sleep she still was a little bit anxious, not knowing if I was really there.

Now she is a sea of calm and Zen.

It's then that I rest my body on hers that she realizes I am completely naked.

Looking down at my manhood she licks her lips and moans.

Rapping her legs around my waist she starts to grind against my erection, making me even harder.

"Oh fuck Isabella. Hmm I need you baby."

I start to pull at her top when I realize that her door was still open...and somebody was watching us.

I turn quickly and shield my woman incase of danger.

With a growl I challenge the intruder.

"Jacob Ephraim Black I know you are not growling at me young man! You may be a wolf and three times my size but you will never be too old or big enough for me to put you over my knee. And for the love of the Gods and Goddess! I have seen you erect twice in as many days and I really don't like it. So cover-up!"

Fuck. My. Life.

I think that's becoming my new mantra.

"Ma what are you doing here?" I ask while snatching up a blanket to cover my manhood up with.

"I'm here to take Bella to her doctor appointment." What?

From behind me I heard Bella gasp.

"What? Why do you need a doctor? What's wrong? Are you OK? Did I hurt you last night? Oh baby I am so sorry! I should be killed for hurting you." I want to kill myself.

My heart starts to seize in agony. I can't believe I hurt my imprint. My baby girl.

Bella takes my face in her little hands and lifts my gaze to hers.

I relish in her touch even though I don't fucking deserve it.

Charlie was right. I hurt her. I am a monster.

"Jakey...Jake...JACOB!" Bella shouted.

"Baby please listen to me! You didn't hurt me Jakey. I loved every second of our night together. I have never felt more loved and safe and precious in my whole life. I love you Jake." She kissed my lips softly.

"Are you sure? What is the appointment for?" I ask, slightly more calm.

"Well..." Bella looked up at my mom.

"Last night...we didn't...use any protection." She finished.

Oh fuck! Now I remember.

"Oh shit I had completely forgotten! I realized last night that we didn't but with every thing with your Dad I forgot."

"Oh no was it horrible? What did he say to you?" She asked concerned for me.

Fuck that is a good feeling.

Knowing that she cares so much for me makes me want to weep with happiness.

Fuck I have become such a pussy.

You know what?

I don't give a shit! I'm in love and anybody who doesn't like it can suck my dick...

Oh wait...nope never mind...thats Bella's job now.

The thought of her perfect lips wrapped around my cock makes me growl out with need.

"I'm OK baby. I'll tell you later. Now what are we going to do about the no protection thing?" I ask worried and think about what Sam told me. I don't want to resent my kids.

"It's OK son. I already gave her a morning after pill."

"What's that?" I ask confused. Iv'e never heard of a morning after pill.

"It's a pill a woman can take to stop the conception of a baby. It's doesn't kill the fetus but stops one from forming." My mom answered me.

"Now Bella sweetheart your appointment is in an hour so you need to get ready. I'll go start breakfast." With that my mom leaves the room and shuts the door on her way out.

"Jake. I'm so confused with everything that has happened. All these feelings I'm having...I just want to rip off my clothes and...pounce on you! When you weren't here I...I wanted to die it hurt so fucking badly. What's going on?"

Fuck it feels like it's been years since we were together last night. My poor baby is so confused.

"Oh baby I am so sorry. I promise tonight I will take you somewhere private and I will explain everything to you." I tell her looking her in the eye.

I can tell she wants to know now but she's willing to wait.

"Baby don't worry. I'm going to tell you a lot of things and I don't know how you're going to react, but in the end all that matters is that we are soul mates and will be together forever." I kiss her sweetly.

We both lose ourselves in out sweet but passionate kiss.

I don't want it to end but unfortunately I need clothes.

"Baby I'm going to go with you to your appointment so I...I need to go home and get some clothes." God it killed me to even say that.

Bella attached herself to me.

"NO! Please don't leave me! I need you. Please I can't go through that again." She cries into my shoulder.

"Bella look at me. I don't want to leave you but I need clothes. I will only be five minutes. I promise." I say trying to calm her.

"Jacob you live 15 miles away. It will take a lot longer than five minutes for you to go there and come back." She fires back at me with a little sass.

"Hmm are you sassing me?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"So what if I am?" She asks with more attitude.

I flip us over so she on her front and i'm on top pressing my body down on hers.

"I think my little girl needs to be punished." I say in her ear.

I rub my cock on her backside covered only by her little pink panties.

"What do you think I should do to you?" I ask her.

Yes I want, no I need, control in our sex life but I would never do anything that she didn't want or what or felt was demeaning.

I really want to spank her perfect round ass. But I hold off. Instead I just rub against her.

"Oh God Jake Make it stop. Make the ache stop. Please!" She begs me.

That's right baby.

"What do you want me to do baby?" I ask again.

"I can't fuck you the way I want until your on the pill. How should I make the ache stop?" I rub against her ass harder while also palming her cheeks.

So fucking sexy.

"Jakey! Do anything! Bite me, lick me, spank me! I need it." She cries out.

I smile. Victory.

"Hmm my nasty little kitten. You like to be spanked don't you?" She whimpers.

"Come on don't be shy." I lean on her back to whisper in her ear, "I felt you coming on my cock when I smacked this perfect ass."

"Jacob! Please! Yes spank me! Please I need it." She whimpers.

I keep teasing her backside.

I open her legs so I can brush against her inner thighs.

I let my cock tease the entrance of her little pink kitty.

"Please Jake!" She moans. trying to impale herself on me.

Dirty girl.

I smirk and leap off of her body and lean against the wall by her bed.

Stroking my hard, weeping cock I smirk down at her.

"What? Why? What are you doing?" She cries out in frustration.

My smirk grows wider.

"I told you. You need to be punished. Why would I give you what you want?"

She glares at me. Then does something that whips the smirk right off my face.

Bella gets off her bed and toward her drawers. Stripping off all her clothes she reaches in the top drawer and produces her pink dildo.

I glare at the fake dick like it's my own personal enemy. Actually it is.

"What are you doing?" I ask trough clenched teeth.

She lays on her back and smiles up at me coyly.

"If you're not going to satisfy me then Dimitri here will." She smirks while flipping the penis on.

Oh I do not like this! I will not be replaced by a dildo!

"Bella...if you put that communist dick in you There will be hell to pay. And your ass will be the one to pay it." I growl out.

She looks up at me innocently and puts the vibrator at the entrance of her pussy.

Oh hell no!

Her ass is mine! She can't get pregnant that way.

I snatch her toy from her and throw it against the wall.

Just as i'm about to flip her over again and show her who she belongs to I hear a banging on the door.

"Oh no you don't! You too will stop whatever it is that you are doing and get ready! If I have to come in there I will make sure the two of you can never have sex again!"

Ugh. I kind of hate my mother right now.

I look down at my Bella and realize my Ma is right. We have things to do.

We look into each others eyes and agree with just a look.

We will finish this later.

I kiss her lips quickly.

"I'll be back in five minutes."

She looks up at me sadly.

I know baby.

I spy a towel folded up on her dresser so I snatch it up to cover my manhood.

With a final glance and a heavy heart I exit her room and make my way outside.

Once Im out of sight I tie the towel to my ankle and shift into my true animal and make my way to my parents house in La Push.

I promised Bella five minutes, so I completely bypassed my dad not caring that I am naked, retrieved some clothes, tied them up and traveled back to my Bella. I can't handle feeling her in pain again.

I enter her house, finally clothed and head into her room.

She hadn't moved a muscle.

"It took you six minutes!" She pouted.

I smiled sadly at her.

"I know baby. I know it hurts. I'm back now."

I undress again and we shower together. I take extra care of her and try to keep my need for her buried for now.

She washes me as well.

This is heaven.

We eventually travel down to the kitchen and eat breakfast with my mom.

"Where's Charlie?" Bella asked worriedly.

My Ma looks up from her food, "He went fishing. You know blow off some steam."

Bella turns to me.

"Is he really mad?" She asks me sadly.

"...at me... not you." I tell her honestly.

"Honey he will be back Tomorrow night and you can talk it out with him then OK. Until then Just worry about right now. We have to hurry for your appointment and then I'm sure my son has a lot of explaining to do."

Thanks mom.

"Damn right he does." Bella agrees.

Oh no. There agreeing with each other already.

Ugh

Fuck. My. Life.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
